


I can breathe (but my head will fall off if I do)

by PartOfThatArmy



Series: No more ressurections? Ha, Thanos, you purple dildo, let's see about THAT [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Fix-It, Bruce has 7 PHDs fight him, Creativity Is A Thing, Crying Loki (Marvel), Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt Thor, I hate the Russo bros but not really, I love Loki, I need sleep, I'm too lazy to write all the name of everyone lol, Im still sad, Infinity War broke me, Like, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki Hurt, Loki Whump, PTSD?, Peter Parker is a bean, Poor Loki, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok, REALLY bored, Resurrections, Strangled Loki (Marvel), That may look like an official tag, Thor Is a Good Bro, Yes it Is, but its not, except emotionally, except he's more of a traumatized bro, he can do medicine too????, howd that happen, i hate infinity war, i love it, i need to stop, i related to Loki when I watched him get strangled cuz, i still haven't slept wHOopS, i think, i was bored, idk - Freeform, is this a fix-it?, its sucks, ive been strangled too, ive never written it before, like my heart, more like dead inside, neck brace, neither is infinity war, should this be a series, so is Loki, so many tags oml, that movie is my fav oml, the title was og wtf, this isnt healthy, writing on a plane, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfThatArmy/pseuds/PartOfThatArmy
Summary: Ha, Thanos said no more resurrections...well I say "fuck you"Basically, this is after the gang and Thor resurrect Loki, and they don't use time travel because it's more convenient for the author.Loki isn't okay.Luckily, there's a bunch of other people that died too, so, plenty of people to relate to (':





	I can breathe (but my head will fall off if I do)

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a plane for 14 hours, no wifi, lots of sleep deprivation, and boredom.   
> And I couldn't find any other fics like this, except for Hidden Heartbeat (if you haven't read it, get out after you read this. It's glorious) uhm...enjoy? Btw, I wrote this in my iPhone Notes.  
> So format doesn't exist XD  
> Hope you enjoy it or whatever courteous authors say

Thor watched as Loki's formerly dead body suddenly jerked, and heard a wheezing gasp come from his brother. Thor and the Avengers had resurrected everyone that had been killed by The Snap, but Gamora and Loki had to be resurrected in person. Gamora had immediately been aware of what had happened while she had been gone, and was now calmly sitting in a wheelchair. Loki rolled over onto an Asgardian's corpse and Thor winced as Loki inhaled sharply in panic, his head hanging at an odd angle, and a whistling noise coming from his throat when he breathed. Thor watched as Loki somehow whipped his head around, tears streaming down his face and chest heaving, to look at the Avengers and the Guardians with bloodshot eyes. Thor could barely restrain the urge to tackle Loki in a hug, only because Loki didn't look like he was in any shape to be hugged. The Avengers watched as Loki's face transitioned between terror, panic, confusion, to hope.  
Loki let out a painful-sounding rasp, "Did...Thanos," Loki started coughing painfully, wheezing for breath, the attack was over in a few moments, but obviously left Loki drained, "...win??"  
Thor grinned, tears finally falling, "No. Not when it mattered."  
The raspy sigh of relief that left Loki was both comforting and terrifying. He suddenly remembered the sound of his brother's neck being crushed. Thor turned to his friends, "Is there any way to help him? His neck was sort of...crushed." Thor caught a glimpse of Loki wincing at the words.   
"Yeah, let's get on to that. He looks sort of weird with his head hanging like that. Hey! Pete! Get him a neck-brace, there should be one in the—"  
"I know where it is, Mr. Stark! I'll go get it."  
Thor smiled gratefully when Peter came back with a neck-brace, and watched as Bruce and Tony began to put it on Loki. As soon as they started reaching for his neck, Loki looked like he'd gone feral. He made a strange hissing noise when they got closer, and struck out with his hand, hitting Tony in the chest. Luckily, Loki was still physically weak after dying, but his emotions apparently weren't. Loki began to hyperventilate as Bruce tried to secure the neck-brace, a sob somehow ripped it's way out of Loki's throat. Bruce and Tony immediately began trying to calm him down with soft words and reassurances. After a while, Loki looked a bit calmer, but he definitely had more of a wheeze to his breathing now. Thor frowned and crouched next to Loki, "It's okay, brother, the brace will help your neck heal."  
"It won't...help...at all if...I can't breathe."  
Thor sighed, "It won't inhibit your breathing, brother, just let them get it on. I know it hurts, and I know you don't like it, but you must wear it if you want your neck to heal properly."  
Loki looked torn for a bit, but conceded. Bruce and Tony got the brace on in the end, and a few weeks later, there were no marks on Loki's neck.  
And if the God of Mischief sometimes woke up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, no one mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I was in the Tokyo-Narita airport when I posted this XD  
> yaaaay?  
> Idefk sleep deprivation is gr9  
> Also, neck braces can be found anywhere. It's for...oof sleep is a thing :,) Good night


End file.
